


Punish Me

by SwanQueenUK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, Kinky, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Sub Emma, Whipping, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUK/pseuds/SwanQueenUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky SwanQueen Oneshot. Emma breaks something and needs to be punished. Established SwanQueen BDSM relationship. Basically smutty, kinky, NSWF, fun! Prompt from the 500th reviewer of Always Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeanyoo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanyoo1/gifts).



> A/U: seriously late oneshot prompt for the 500th reviewer of Always Alone, jeanyoo1. Prompt is revealed at the bottom. NSFW. Like, really really NSFW.

Emma scrubbed frantically as she heard the front door to the mansion snap shut. Swearing under her breath, she rinsed out the cloth again, watching the purple-red water swirl down the drain as the sound of her wife’s heels being kicked off reached her ears. She dropped back to her knees and resumed her cleaning just as the handbag landed on the hall table. By the time Regina stood in the doorway, Emma was pushing a strand of frazzled hair from her face and looking up guiltily.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said at once. “It was an accident. I just dropped the bottle.”

Regina raised an eyebrow as she surveyed the scene before her. Red wine was spattered all over the wooden floorboards, droplets covering the previously white kitchen units. Emma was holding a stained cloth in her hand, her eyes wide with guilt. Regina couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love with her at that moment.

“Are you hurt?” she asked, looking around for the broken bottle.

Emma shook her head and pointed to a dustpan where the shards had been piled on the floor beside the fridge. 

“Was it the chateauneuf du pape?”

“God no!” Emma exclaimed. “I know I’m far too clumsy to ever touch those bottles. It was the cabernet you brought a case of last month. I was about to put a bit in the stew.” She gestured towards the cooker where a large pot was bubbling away merrily.

Regina walked carefully across the room, keeping an eye out for any glass shards Emma may have missed and crouched down in front of her wife. She took the cloth from her hand and tossed it onto the counter.

“Thank you for cooking dinner,” Regina said in a soft, loving voice. “I’ve had a really long day at work so I’m grateful I now don’t have to cook.” Emma smiled at the compliment. She loved making Regina happy. “But,” Emma swallowed, “you have made quite a mess down here, my dear. So what I would like you to do is finish cleaning this up spillage and then you’re going to meet me in our playroom.”

Emma bit her lip. “For what?”

Regina cocked her head. “Well, you’ve got me in rather a predicament here,” she admitted. “Because I would love to punish you for this mess,” she trailed her finger through a red drip snaking its way down the cupboard and licking the tart liquid from the tip, “but the fact that you’re making dinner deserves a reward. So I’ll leave it up to you. What would you like? Punishment or reward?”

Emma swallowed thickly, her eyes darkening at the thought of either scenario. The two women had introduced playing into their relationship very early on and for their first wedding anniversary, Regina had surprised Emma by magically transforming the basement into a playroom. Now their toys and equipment were all stored neatly below their home, behind a door invisible to everyone but them. They ventured down there about once a week, usually at Regina’s behest. She would find something Emma did in their everyday life which she felt deserved either punishment or reward. But Emma rarely got a choice. This was an unusual luxury. She knew she needed to choose wisely.

“Punish me, please,” she whispered.

Regina grinned and leaned forwards to kiss Emma’s lips quickly before she stood up. 

“I shall expect your presence in fifteen minutes,” she said, her controlled, playroom voice already in place. “And you’re to make sure this kitchen is spotless before you come down. Put the stew on a low heat. You’re going to be a while.”

With that she swept from the room. Emma could hear her bare feet padding up the stairs to their bedroom where, presumably, Regina was going to remove her work clothes and dress in something sexy. Or sexier. Anything with Regina Mills inside it was sexy. Emma returned her attention to tidying up the rest of the mess. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t hear Regina walk downstairs nor the door to the basement open and close. When she was finished, she tossed the cloth into the sink and hurried out into the hallway. A soft, red light was glowing from beneath the magically hidden door. She bit her lip in anticipation and turned the handle.

The room was dark as always, its red walls and the candles Regina had lit creating the eery, warm glow. The four-poster bed in the centre of the room was adorned with red sheets too. Regina was standing in the far corner of the room, her back to Emma, looking at something the blonde couldn’t see. The chest she was staring into, however, was where they kept their restraints. Emma swallowed. She stripped off her clothes quickly and folded them into a small pile on the stool by the door. She then knelt down on the thick rug at the foot of the bed, head bowed. It was a further two minutes before Regina acknowledged her presence.

“You know why I’ve brought you down here today, E,” Regina said, turning from the chest at long last. Emma remained silent. She was not supposed to speak. “And whilst I appreciate the effort you went to making dinner for us, clumsiness and carelessness are not tolerated traits. Do you understand?”

Emma nodded. Regina smirked at the sight of her wife, naked and kneeling before her. She walked to the bed and tied the end of a silk scarf to one corner of the four-poster bed. She then moved to the other corner and did the same, passing just in front of Emma and offering a tantalising glimpse of her lace garters. Once the restraints were in place, she returned to Emma, standing in front of her.

“Look at me, E,” Regina commanded.

Emma’s head snapped up at once, her eyes drinking in the sight before her. Regina was wearing one of Emma’s favourite outfits; a black satin bodice with a matching thong, lace garters hovering mid-thigh, her feet encased in four inch stilettos. Emma ached to reach out and touch her but knew better. She licked her lips. 

“Your punishment,” Regina continued, “is for carelessness but down here we both know we must be very careful. So, what is our safe word?”

“Apples,” Emma replied at once.

“Very good,” Regina smiled. She knew, of course, that Emma was more than aware of the safe word the two of them had been using for years now. And although they had never needed to use it so far in their playtimes, Regina always made sure to reinforce the fact that Emma had the ability to stop their games at any time. 

“Well I would like to start with an orgasm of my own,” Regina continued. “It was a hard day at work, after all. Stay where you are and pleasure me using just your mouth.”

Emma’s eyes darkened at once at the thought and Regina stepped forwards so her feet were placed either side of Emma’s thighs, her mouth now millimetres from her core. Emma leaned forwards at once, her nose nuzzling her bare mound through the satin thong. Although her fingers itched to reach up a slide the material aside, she knew she couldn’t. So she used her teeth, capturing the material gently and tugging it to the right. It wasn’t ideal but it would do and she moved back at once and covered Regina’s waiting sex with her hot mouth. 

Her tongue laved through wet folds, circling Regina’s clit quickly before returning to probe at her entrance. Regina’s hips rocked forwards slightly, needing a firmer touch. Emma knew exactly what her Mistress wanted and was more than happy to oblige. She returned her focus to Regina’s clit, sucking it hard into her mouth and then wriggling her tongue over the tip. Hard flicks followed, and then the sucking resumed. Regina bucked forwards, her hands landing on Emma’s head to anchor the talented mouth right where it was. Even if they hadn’t been playing, Emma had no desire to go anywhere. She licked strong, confident strokes over the tender nerve bundle, building Regina up quickly and within seconds the woman was teetering on the edge. When Emma’s teeth grazed over her clit, she exploded. Emma kept her mouth where it was until the pressure on her head reduced. As she pulled back, Regina stepped away, cheeks a little flushed.

“Good,” she said, trying to regain some composure, which was easier said than done after such a powerful orgasm. She straightened her thong, not wanting to lose the sexy outfit and the sense of power it gave her just yet. “Now I want you on the bed. Lie on your front.”

Emma scrambled to her feet, eager to give her sore knees a break. She crawled up on the bed and lowered herself to the silk sheets. She rested her cheek on her hands and watched as Regina walked over to the wall where their whips and paddles hung. She felt her ass tense a little, a flood of wetness between her thighs at the thought. Regina’s eyes trailed over their selection before she finally reached out and chose one. Emma’s breath hitched as she watched the cat o’ nine tails swing through the air. It was one of their harsher whips, the multiple leather strands inflicting numerous smaller pains rather than a single larger one. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation.

“Now,” Regina said as she approached the bed, placing the whip upon it, “that bottle of wine you dropped cost eight dollars so I believe eight whips is a suitable punishment.”

Her hands reached out and grasped Emma’s ass cheeks, squeezing roughly and tapping each one lightly with her palm. Emma twitched. 

“I want you to count them for me,” Regina replied. “If you lose track, we’ll start again.”

Emma nodded her understanding and felt the bed dip. Regina crawled over and straddled Emma’s back, rather than her legs. She sat down gently on the blonde’s shoulders so she had a clear view of the peachy ass before her. Emma shivered at the feeling of her Mistress’s wet sex pressed against the cool skin of her back. She loved it when Regina sat on her like that. 

“Colour?” Regina said in a voice little more than a whisper, her hands stroking the smooth skin of Emma’s ass gently.

“Green,” Emma replied at once. The women also used the traffic light system when they played and Regina would systematically check in during a session just to make sure.

“Very good,” Regina murmured. “Now count for me.”

The delicate touch of Regina’s hand disappeared and seconds later the whip came down. It cracked through the air, the tassels hitting the skin on Emma’s left ass cheek.

“One!” she gasped.

There was barely time to draw breath before a second strike, of equal strength, landed on her right. 

“Two!”

Regina leaned over and rubbed her ass, the skin already reddening beautifully. She could feel herself growing wetter at the sight and knew the sensations would be turning Emma on too.

“Three! Four!” 

The two in quick succession both landed on the left cheek, harder and more painful than the first. Emma hissed as the fourth struck, her skin searing with delicious heat. The pain was soothed momentarily however by Regina’s cool hand on her ass. And despite the distraction, Emma was also acutely aware of the sex literally dripping onto her back where Regina sat. She couldn’t wait to bury her face in her Mistress’s cunt again. Momentarily distracted, she cried out in shock when the fifth strike landed on her right ass cheek.

“Five,” she whimpered.

“Colour?” Regina said at once.

“Green. Ah! Six!”

As soon as Regina had confirmation that Emma was ok, she had completed her pattern. And this time, instead of soothing the skin, her fingers dipped lower, swiping through Emma’s folds before dipping two inside her pulsing entrance. Emma groaned at the sensation, her core aching for more but Regina withdrew just as quickly as she’d appeared. She wiped her sticky fingers on Emma’s ass, the juices glistening there in the dim light of the room. Emma tensed herself for the final two blows.

They were the hardest yet, raining down across both cheeks and bringing tears to Emma’s eyes but she managed to count.

“Seven! Eight!”

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Regina dropped the whip and leaned forwards, placing kisses all over the red skin, checking with her eyes and tongue that none of the lashes had drawn blood. That was a rule the women had and Regina was pleased to see her enthusiastic whipping hadn’t broken it.

She climbed off Emma, already missing the feel of her wife between her thighs but eager for what came next. 

“Turn over, E,” she commanded. 

Emma did at once, scrambling onto her back, ignoring the pain off her tender ass as it touched the silk sheets, and looking up at the woman beside her with dark, hooded eyes. Regina smiled slightly at her before schooling her features back into her role as Mistress.

“Arms up.”

Emma did as she was told, stretching each hand towards the corners of the bed. Regina leaned over and used the other end of the silk scarves she had placed there earlier to tie Emma’s wrists in place. They both liked using the scarves best out of all their restraints. They were softer, kinder, sexier. Once secure, Regina returned to the foot of the bed and looked up the body of the woman before her. Blonde hair lay in a tangled mess on the pillow behind Emma’s head, her arms pinned to either corner. Her legs were slightly parted and Regina could see her wet folds, the scent of her arousal reaching her nostrils. She knew it was time to give Emma what she deserved.

Climbing off the bed, she walked to the far side of the room and opened the mahogany cupboard. Pulling out what she had been looking for, she quickly returned to the bed, the toy in her hand. There was no need to ask Emma if she was ok with where their play was going. She knew the black double ended dildo was a personal favourite of the blonde. Emma watched, mouth open, as Regina quickly removed her thong and knelt on the bed with her knees wide apart. She then carefully inserted the shorter, thicker end into her own core, the muscles stretching to welcome it and then clamping around the bulbous end. She shuddered in delight at the full feeling, her eyes locked with Emma’s which were almost black with want.

Nudging Emma’s thighs wider, Regina settled herself between them, the tip of the cool phallus resting against Emma’s narrow strip of neatly trimmed hair. Reaching down, Regina gripped the fake cock in her hand and dragged it slowly through the wet folds, coating it with Emma’s essence. When Emma’s hips rocked forwards, she ignored the fact that the blonde seemed to have forgotten who called the shots and instead pushed at once into her waiting body. Emma cried out, her hands balled into fists around their silken ties as she felt Regina fill her right to the hilt. Regina bit her lip, the feeling of the dildo moving inside her own body already pushing her close to the edge. But this was about Emma now.

She set up a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of Emma’s core, the wide phallus sliding effortlessly through the blonde’s wetness. Emma’s hips matched her movement, meeting each thrust and drawing Regina even deeper. Balancing herself on one hand, she reached down and rubbed her thumb over Emma’s clit, the extra stimulation causing a mini-orgasm to shatter the blonde at once. But Regina wasn’t done yet. Keeping her thumb moving, she sped up her thrusts, pounding into Emma harder and faster, desperate to push the blonde into an earth shattering explosion of pleasure. Emma threw her head back, the sensations and the feel of her wife above her almost overwhelming. She desperately wanted to touch the smooth olive skin, tugging fruitlessly at her silk bindings. Her body began to contract, every nerve ending preparing for the onslaught of ecstasy. And with a particularly hard thrust from Regina, she came, a scream on her mouth which was swallowed by her wife when Regina finally leant forwards and gave the blonde the first kiss of the evening. From that angle, Regina knew, her own clit was pressed firmly into the base of the dildo and with two more thrusts, she came too, shattering beautifully above Emma until she collapsed at last, their sweat slicked bodies pressed together.

It took several minutes for Regina to regain composure. When she did, she lifted herself carefully off Emma and pulled out, the blonde wincing slightly as the tender flesh was stimulated again. Regina removed the other end of the dildo from inside herself and placed the used toy on the table to be taken up and washed later. She then untiled Emma quickly, placing soft kisses to the reddened skin of her wrists.

“They’re fine,” Emma assured her.

“I know,” Regina replied, all traces of her Mistress role evaporated. “But I still wanted to kiss them.”

Emma smiled dopily at her and rolled onto her side. She watched as Regina fetched a basin filled with warm water, wash cloth, and a tub of cream. Returning to the bed, Regina instructed Emma, gently, to roll onto her stomach again. Emma did. This was one of her favourite things about playing; the caring aftermath. Regina might dominate her during their sessions but afterwards, Emma was treated like a queen.

The warm cloth washed her between her legs, wiping away the evidence of her pleasure which had coated her core and thighs. Satisfied with her work, Regina then turned her attention to the still reddened ass before her. Although both women enjoyed the pain-inflicting aspect of their playtime, the aftercare was just as important. Regina unscrewed the lid of the moisturising cream and scooped some out. Emma hissed as the coolness hit her hot skin but she soon sighed in contentment as Regina tenderly began to rub it in. Long after the cream had been absorbed into the flesh, Regina kept her hands on Emma’s ass, caressing it softly, in awe of what her wife not only allowed her but wanted her to do to her body during their sessions. Sensing Regina had gotten lost in thought, Emma carefully turned over beneath the brunette.

“I love you,” she said simply, reaching up and pulling Regina back down so their mouths met in a lazy kiss.

“I love you too,” Regina replied. “So much, Emma. ‘You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Emma smiled at the compliment and kissed her again but before long her stomach rumbled. Regina pulled away with a chuckle.

“Come on, let’s go and have dinner after you put so much work into it.”

“I forgot to add the wine,” Emma said as she slid off the bed and headed towards the pile of her clothes. 

Regina just laughed, still standing there in her corset, garter but no thong. 

“I’ll forgive you,” Regina said. “Although if you do it again,” she added, her voice reverting back to her Mistress tone, “your punishment will be more severe.”

Emma swallowed thickly and then scrambled to get dressed, eager to follow the naked ass which had sauntered past her and up the stairs. Eating with a panty-less Regina was one of her favourite things in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt: “The sexiest thing ever is a (wo)man who knows how to put you in your place and still treats you like a fucking queen.”


End file.
